Romantic Place
by TaoKYU
Summary: /KrisTao here/ - "Mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungi orang yang berarti baginya? Tentu saja tak ada," Kris mengacak rambut Tao penuh cinta. "Dan karena kau sungguh sangat berarti untuk ku... saat ini dan selamanya, aku akan lakukan apapun untuk melindungimu..." kalimatnya terhenti. Lebih tepatnya, Kris menggantung kalimat yang ia ucapkan.


Title : **Romantic ****Places**

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy/Romance

Cast :

-main cast : KrisTao

-slight : none

-other cast : find by yourself

Disclaimer : TAO IS MINE! hahaha...haa...-digampar-. THIS FF IS MINE!

Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. No plagiat. No Flame. No Bacot(?)

.

TAOKYU PRESENT

.

**Romantic ****Places**

.

.

"**TAO**, ada rencana apa kau akhir minggu ini?" Luhan bertanya sembari membuka lembar buku Arithmacy-nya. Dengan pena bulu warna biru ditangan kanan yang sesekali ia celupkan kebotol tinta sebelum menggoreskannya pada serat perkamen sepanjang 50cm yang ada didepannya.

Tao mengerjap. "Aku? Memang ada apa dengan akhir minggu? Bukankah kita sering menghabiskannya dengan jalan-jalan ke Diagon Alley?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Kau lupa, panda? Bukankah akhir minggu ini akhir minggu yang sangat panjang?"

"Hogwarts tak akan ada kegiatan belajar selama 3 hari. Aku dan Sehun akan menginap di The Burrow. Apa kau mau ikut kami?" Luhan menggulung perkamen dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas hitam slempang miliknya. Tangannya terulur mengambil semangkuk puding labu. "Aku akan dengan senang hati berbagi kamar denganmu, panda."

Lelaki panda didepannya itu terlihat berfikir. Ia mainkan sendok soup miliknya dimulut. Mengemut dan menjilatnya. Matanya berputar kesana kemari. Pipinya mengembung. Ia melirik Sehun yang berada disamping Luhan. Sedikit terkejut karena Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot tajam.

'_kenapa jadi seperti Kris,'_ pikirnya.

"Kau mau?" Luhan bertanya lagi dengan pandangan, aku-pastikan-ini-pasti-pasti-sangat-pasti-akan-men yenangkan.

Tao terlihat kikuk. Ia letakan sendok tadi ke mangkuk yang berada didepannya. Kembali ia melirik Sehun. Mendengus lagi saat ia tak juga mendapatkan perubahan dari manik coklat kekasih Luhan itu.

"Hhei... panda..." Luhan kembali menyebut nama panggilannya.

"Eunghh... Lu..." Sehun mengintrupsi. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada sosok cantik yang berada disampingnya, "tidakkah kau terlihat seperti memaksakan Tao?"

'_Hhe? memaksa bagaimana?'_ batin Tao sekali lagi. Bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya menawari sebuah liburan yang menyenangkan untuk panda kita." Luhan melirik Tao, "kau mau, panda?"

"Tao akan ada perjalanan dengan Kris!" sentak Sehun tiba-tiba. Lelaki berkulit putih itu kembali memandang Tao lewat ekor matanya. "Bukankah begitu?"

"Hhuhh?" Dahi Tao semakin mengerut.

Janji?

Dengan siapa?

Kris?

Hhee... Sepertinya ia tak ada janji dengan Pangeran Wu itu. Kris belum mengatakan apa-apa. Apa kejutan? Tapi tidak mungkin Kris menceritakannya pada Sehun.

"Eenghh..." Penyuka hewan khas dataran China itu membenarkan posisi duduknya. Merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan 2 penyihir dengan umur diatasnya itu. Lagipula, mana ada yang bisa duduk dengan tenang dan memakan soup buatan peri rumah dengan santai jika ditatap seperti itu. Sehun menatapnya dengan pupil yang nyaris keluar. Sedangkan Luhan, menatapnya dengan binar cerah dan berseri-seri penuh harap.

"Ayolah Tao... Bukankah kita bisa bermain di padang ilalang dan membersihkan kebun yang berada didepan rumah?"Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap Tao. "Jembalang itu menganggu. Sebenarnya aku suka sih, tapi mom selalu risih dengan hewan itu. Lalu, kau bisa menanami halaman dengan sunflower kesukaanmu," tawar Luhan lagi. Tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sehun yang berubah _hopeless_.

Sunflower...

Demi Grodic Gryffindor!

Demi Merlyn!

Itu bunga kebanggaan panda!

Lelaki tampan itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Harapannya berduaan dengan Luhan di akhir pekan di The Burrow seperti telur di ujung tanduk. Harapannya untuk dapat sekamar dengan kekasihnya, sesuai bayangannya, berubah seperti bunga Dandelion yang tertiup angin. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menatap Tao lagi. Namun kali ini, dengan tatapan memelas.

Dan Tao, pemuda dengan umur paling muda diantara mereka itu, tak dapat melewatkan tatapan nelangsa yang Sehun perlihatkan untuknya. **Untuk Tao**. Sedangkan Luhan tetap tak menyadarinya. Karena sibuk dengan puding labu dan sesekali memandang Tao. Tao memang polos, namun ia tak bodoh untuk mengartikan tatapan yang Sehun tujukan untuknya.

SEHUN TAK SETUJU JIKA IA IKUT MEREKA...

TITIK.

.

Mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan, Tao perlahan membuka belah bibir kissablenya. "Maaf Lu..." Ia memberi jeda, memandang Sehun lagi, dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku tak bisa ikut. Yeah... kau tau pasti kan... eunghh... Kris."

"Begitukah?" mata Luhan memandang Tao penuh selidik. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Ia alihkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang kini sedang menunduk memakan coklat kodok kesukaannya dengan sangat tak bersemangat. Lalu kembali menatap Tao. "Baiklah... Aku kan pergi dengan Sehun."

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang nyaris tersedak coklatnya dan berlonjak dari tempat duduk. Jika tak mengingat kini mereka tengah berada di aula besar, mungkin ia sudah loncat-loncat kegirangan dan menari layaknya gurita penghuni Danau Hitam.

.

**Romantic ****Places**

.

"Jam pelajaran saya telah habis, anak-anak." Sir Kibum menutup buku Herbologi tebal miliknya dan mulai melangkah menuju meja yang berada di depan kelas. Ia berbalik dan menatap muridnya satu persatu. "Aku harap libur akhir pekan yang panjang ini mengesankan untuk kalian semua. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Yes, Sir..." serempak, seluruh murid menjawab dengan keras dan penuh semangat. Di tambah dengan senyum lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi mereka.

"Baiklah..." Profesor dengan senyum hangat itu mulai merapikan buku-bukunya. Dan menyelipkan tongkat sihir bulu unicorn miliknya dibalik jubah coklat yang melindunginya dari udara dingin. "Selamat siang..."

Begitu Kibum keluar dari kelas Herbologi, dengungan para siswa segera menghiasi suasana kelas yang tadinya begitu tenang. Derap langkah kaki siswa yang berlari keluar kelas juga menambah suasana antusias yang terjadi di kelas saat ini. Jelas saja mereka antusias, ini pelajaran terakhir sebelum libur 3 hari lamanya. Hhhaah... Hogwarts akan sepi...

"Nahh... Tao," Sehun dan Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya yang berada didepan Tao.

Tao yang tengah merapikan buku-buku terpaksa mendongakkan kepala. Menatap 2 sahabat baiknya yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kami akan segera berangkat setelah ini," ujar Luhan. "Kau juga harus bersenang-senang."

Tao memandang heran. "Kalian tidak berkemas?"

Sehun nyengir. "Kami sudah menyiapkannya semalam. Berjanjilah kau akan bersenang-senang seperti kami."

Tao mengangguk malas. Ia jejalkan bukunya kedalam tas. "Aku mengerti. Ahh... aku akan tidur sendiri dikamar." Lelaki manis itu menampilkan ekspresi sedihnya menginggat ia akan tidur sendiri di asrama kamarnya yang memang berisi 3 buah tempat tidur ditiap ruangan.

Luhan yang tak tega segera merengkuh bahu Tao. "Demi Merlyn... Aku benar-benar ingin mengajakmu, panda."

Telapak tangan Tao menepuk pelan punggung Luhan. Ia tersenyum. "Tenanglah. Aku benar-benar tak apa-apa. Lekaslah pergi. Nanti kalian ketinggalan kereta. Go...go!"

Luhan melepas pelukkannya dengan berat hati. "Aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Bye Tao... Kami menyayangimu." Luhan melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas. Namun teriakkan Sehun yang berada diambang pintu kembali terdengar.

"Cepatlah menemui Kris!"

.

**Romantic ****Places**

.

"My dear..." sebuah suara yang tak dikenali Tao menyeruak masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya. Membuat Tao harus memutar kepala kesegala arah untuk mencari sosok yang berani-beraninya memanggil dia dengan panggilan, 'dear'. Ohh... Martyl Merana! Hanya sosok menyebalkan itu yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu.

Eehh... sosok menyebalkan?

Bukankah itu kekasihmu...?

Tak dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia kembali berjalan menuju rak astronomi untuk mengembalikan bukunya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh sebuah tarikan yang tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya. Membuat ia terpekik kaget. Tarikkan tangan yang begitu kuat itu membawanya ke pojok ruangan. Ingin rasanya ia memaki dan menghadiahi sebuah hantaman dengan buku yang ia bawa. Namun, keinginan itu hilang saat menyadari siapa pelaku kekerasan terhadap pergelangan tangannya tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu..." ujar sosok jangkung tersebut. Suaranya berubah normal. Ia hempaskan tubuh Tao ke kursi, tepat dimana ia dulu pernah menunggui Tao yang tengah mengerjakan detensinya. Sedangkan ia, menyeret kursi lain yang ada disamping kursi Tao. "Aku merindukanmu, panda."

Tao menghela nafas. Ia letakkan buku yang sedari tadi ia tenteng dimeja. Lantas tangannya yang bebas mengusak rambut pirang yang mengarah ke putih milik lelaki didepannya. Lalu turun mengusap lembut pipi putih miliknya. Sedangkan mata hitamnya menatap hazel tajam abu-abu terang milik lawan bicaranya saat ini. "Aku juga merindukanmu..." ia dekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup singkat dahi pemuda itu. "Sangat merindukan Kris Wu."

Kris, pemuda itu, terkekeh mendengar Tao memanggilnya seperti itu. Apa lagi dengan nada manja khas miliknya. Ia tangkup kedua pipi Tao dan mencium hidung mancung kekasihnya.

Tao hanya mampu mengerjap. Saat Kris telah melepas kecupannya, ia mulai membuka suara. "Ada apa?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kris yang masih memandanginya.

"Tidak..." Lelaki dataran Amerika itu menggeleng dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan melipat tangannya didada. "Hanya sedang berfikir."

"Begitu? Tentang apa?" pemuda yang merasa tertarik dengan ucapan kekasihnya, reflek menarik kursi yang ia duduki untuk mendekati Kris.

_Kris jarang berfikir_, batinya terkekeh.

"Kau ada rencana apa untuk libur panjang akhir pekan ini, dear? Besok sudah tak ada kegiatan di Hogwarts."

Kerutan di dahi sang panda terlihat. "Kau berfikir tentang, aku-harus-melakukan-apa, begitu?"

Dengan segera Kris menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berkali-kali. "Tidak-tidak... Bukan seperti itu. Lebih tepatnya, kita-harus-melakukan-apa, begitu."

Tao meletakkan kepalanya dimeja. Membiarkan tangan Kris mengusak surai merahnya. "Kemana Chan dan Kai? Kita bisa merencanakan piknik bersama. Juga dengan Baek dan Dio."

Pemuda yang mendapat warisan ketampanan dari sang ayah itu kembali menggeleng. "Mereka sudah berangkat sejak jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir. Mereka pergi berlibur ke dunia muggle atas ide Chan. Dan menginggat Dio adalah berdarah campuran, mereka lantas menyetujuinya. Hahhh... ide Chan selalu diluar dugaanku."

Mengangguk mengerti, lantas Tao mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. "Luhan dan Sehun juga pergi ke The Burrow."

"Kau tak ikut?" Sebelah garis hitam diatas mata Kris terangkat.

Tao menggeleng. "Kau tau, waktu Luhan menawariku, tatapan Sehun sangat tajam. Sama seperti tatapanmu saat memandang tiap orang saat kita jalan bersama."

Kris terkekeh. Hanya dengan mendengarkan cerita Tao saja, ia telah dapat mengerti maksud tatapan bocah itu. Mana mungkin, ia rela Tao ikut serta dalam acara tidur malamnya dengan Luhan. Jika akan melakukan sesuatu yang special, mana mungkn sebuah pasangan membiarkan orang lain ada didalam satu ruangan dengan mereka.

"Maaf... perpustakaan akan saya tutup. Lekas kembalikan buku dan segera keluar dari sini. Terima kasih." Suara Madame Parcy, penjaga perpustakaan, terdengar nyaring akibat mantra sonorus. Membuat perpustakaan yang tadinya tenang, kini mulai gaduh karena tiap siswa terlihat mulai mengembalikan buku yang mereka baca dan sebagian berjalan keluar sebelum terkunci didalam gudang buku ini.

"Ayo pergi." Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Tao. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat, ia ketuk buku astronomi tadi dengan ujung tongkat miliknya. Membuat buku itu melayang di udara dan terbang menuju rak-nya semula.

Ahh... bodohnya Tao! Kenapa kau tak menggunakan tongkatmu untuk mengembalikan buku berat dengan tebal halaman yang mencapai hampir 700 tersebut?

"Aku menunggumu di koridor utama setelah acara makan pagi besok." Kris berujar sekali lagi tanpa menoleh pada sosok yang kini memandanginya penuh tanya.

.

**Romantic ****Places**

.

"Aku akan kergi ke Diagon Alley hari ini. Besok akan ada perjalanan kereta bawah tanah. Apa kau mau ikut? Steppy dan Aron. Juga Baekho serta Minhyun akan bergabung dengan kita. Chen dan Xiumin sepertinya juga. JR masih mempertimbangkan." Tawaran Ren terdengar mengiurkan. Dan jika Tao tak ingat telah ada janji menemui Kris seusai makan pagi hari ini, dapat dipastikan ia akan ikut dengan Ren dan yang lain.

Tao menggeleng. Ia kembali mengambil roti bakar coklat dan melahapnya. Ini sudah lembar ke 4 makanan berserat yang terbuat dari gandum yang masuk dengan mulus kedalam lambungnya. "Aku ada janji dengan Kris."

Ren menghela nafas kecewa. "Benarkah? Pantas saja dari tadi ia memandangimu dari deret meja Slytherin." Ren menunjuk dengan dagunya. Tao memutar kepala. Dan ia melihat Kris tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan bergumam sesuatu seperti, 'selamat pagi'.

"Kau tau, dia sekarang sering tersenyum seperti itu. Tao, kau benar-benar telah merubah sosok dingin seorang Wu." Ren kembali berujar dengan nada takjub. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan badan yang ia condongkan kedepan.

Pletakkk...

"Auu...!" Ren mengaduh dan memeganggi kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan manis dari sendok yang digenggam Tao. "Sakit, Tao."

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Sudahlah... aku harus segera pergi." Tao beranjak dari duduknya. Menyusul sosok Kris yang telah hilang di balik pintu besar aula utama.

"Tao! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" pekikkan Ren menggema di aula besar.

.

**Romantic ****Places**

.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Tao melotot sembari merapatkan jaket berbulu miliknya. Menahan udara dingin yang berhembus di Lembah Ornea ini.

Jika saja bukan musim dingin dan tidak hujan salju, mereka pasti mendapat pemandangan yang menakjubkan di lembah ini. Lembah asri dan indah yang selalu terselimuti oleh berbagai jenis dan warna bunga. Dan jangan lupakan kupu-kupu besar yang mengepakkan sayapnya yang selebar 30cm. Mencari nektar untuk mereka hisap dan mereka makan.

Ahhh... Tao merindukan musim semi...

"Kau tau, aku kedinginan." Tao mengertakkan giginya. Suaranya bergetar menahan semilir angin dingin.

"Dan kau tau, aku sangat menyukai musim dingin sekarang," Kris membuka suara. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon. Menghiraukan sensasi dingin dan basah yang kian menusuk punggung tegapnya. "Karena aku bisa memelukmu." Ia menarik tangan Tao dan membawa Tao dalam dekapannya. "Kau hangat."

Reflek, Tao membenturkan kepalanya di dada pemuda berstatus kekasihnya tersebut. "Hhei... Tak perlu musim dingin. Kau bahkan selalu memelukku secara tiba-tiba dulu."

Kris terkekeh. "Aku mencintaimu, little panda." Kris menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Tao. Menghirup aroma strawberry milik kekasihnya. Matanya terpejam.

Sedangkan Tao yang tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, hanya mampu mengulum sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Matanya terpejam. Sama seperti Kris.

Tak ada suara. Bahkan pergesekkan antara ranting pohon yang telah kehilangan daunnya terdengar jelas. Namun tiba-tiba, mereka merasakan seperti ditarik dengan paksa dan dengan kuat. Seperti berputar-putar dalam pusaran angin topan. Dihempaskan kesana-kemari.

.

.

"Ini dimana?" Tao yang telah tersadar segera duduk bersimpuh. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening karena putaran pusaran angin yang terlalu kuat. Itupun jika memang mereka tadi berada didalam pusaran angin.

Jadi seperti ini yang dirasakan Quaffle?-batin Tao miris.

Tunggu... Quaffle bukan makhluk hidup, panda...

"Apa baru saja ber-Apparete?" Tao mulai berasumsi. Ia mencengkram kepalanya pelan. "Tidak mungkin." Ia menyapu sekitar. Kris terlihat masih tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Segera saja Tao berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kris. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Kris. Berharap lelaki itu terbangun. "Kris... Bangunlah. Kita ada dimana?"

Kris mengerang pelan. Ia terbangun dan sedikit memijat pelipisnya. Sama seperti Tao, ia juga mulai bingung dengan keadaan sekitar. Bukankah tadi mereka sedang berada di Lembah Ornea ? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka berada disini? Sangat tidak mungkin. Dan, dimana ini?

"Apa kau tadi ber-Apparete?" Tao bertanya tanpa memandang Kris. Mata beningnya masih terkagum dan memandang heran sekitar. Nampak sepi. Apa ini malam? Tidak. Matahari masih terlihat. Apa ini senja? Bukan... gradasi orange dan rona merah dilangit sana berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan senja seperti pada umumnya. Berarti ini fajar? Matahari masih terlihat separuh dari arah timur. Menyembul perlahan seakan muncul dari sungai yang tampak berkilau. "Kita ada diatas jembatan?"

Kris berdiri. Diikuti oleh Tao setelahnya. Setelah menepuk pelan mantel yang mereka pakai, 2lelaki tampan itu mulai menapakki jembatan yang tak terlalu panjang, mungkin hanya 20meter. Mata mereka tak terlepas dari keadaan sekitar. Bangunan tinggi menjulang dengan arsitektur kuno. Ditambah dengan banyaknya patung dewa-dewi, Yunani kah? Kota ini seperti kota air. Aliran sungai bersih itu seolah membelah perkotaan. Atau memang kota ini dibangun diatas air? Banyak perahu yang terparkir dan berjejer rapi dipinggir sungai. Nampak seragam dengan warna merah serta coklat tua mengkilap.

"Venezia?" Kris bergumam. Ia memandang Tao disisinya. "Apa kau merasa, kita ada di Venezia?"

"Venezia?" Tao mendesis pelan. Matanya berputar. "Ibu kota Regione Veneto, Italia?" Ia kembali memastikan. "Jadi ini Venezia?" ujarnya lagi. "Wooahhh... Aku sudah lama tak kesini!" Tao terpekik girang dan sedikit melompat-lompat dengan mengenggam tangan Kris.

"Jika ini Venezia," Kris memutar badan dan menghadap ke sungai yang ada dibawahnya, "maka, ini disebut kanal dan perahu itu nama terkenalnya gondola." Kris mengalihkan atensinya lagi. "Ini pasti Rialto Bridge**. **Dilihat dari letak serta terdapatnya restoran-restoran mewah disisi jembatan. Ini tergolong kawasan elit dan pusat Venezia. Yaa, meskipun setiap sudut Venezia begitu menakjubkan sihh."

Tao mangut-mangut. "Aku juga tau, Kris. Aku sudah pernah kemari sebelumnya. Ayo jalan-jalan. Aku tak mau naik gondola."

"Kenapa? Naik gondola itu menyenangkan."

"Tidak," sahut Tao lagi. Matanya berputar.

"Kau takut?"

Tao menggeleng.

"Lalu?" dahi Kris berkerut.

Tao membuang nafas frustasi. "Kau itu cerewet sekali Kris!" pekik Tao seraya menghentakkan kakinya di jalanan melengkung tersebut. Menahan keinginan untuk tak memasukkan sepatunya kedalam mulut sang kekasih.

Lalu, setelah berdebat perihal, kita-harus-naik-gondola, dan tak-perlu-naik-gondola, akhirnya Kris menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan bayi panda itu. Mereka kembali melangkah menyusuri bangunan tinggi dengan pilar penyangga yag sangat banyak. Senyum tak pernah hilang. Dan tawa yang keluar dari bibir mereka tak pernah pudar. Seakan tak memusingkan kenapa tempat ini begitu sepi. Benar-benar tak ada seorang pun.

Romantis sekali...

Tao menegadah memperhatikan bangunan yang ada didepannya itu. "Bell Tower?" dahinya mengerut menatap Kris. "Bukankah kita tadi baru berjalan beberapa menit dari jembatan itu, kenapa sekarang sudah ada di sini?"

Kris tak menjawab. Karena tak tau harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa. Bell Tower dengan Rialto Bridge itu jaraknya tak bisa dibilang dekat. Tetapi kenapa hanya dalam perjalanan kaki yang tak lebih dari 20menit telah sampai pada kawasan bangunan yang memiliki tinggi 97meter atau 323kaki itu.

"Ayoo naik." Tao meraih tangan Kris dan memaksanya mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang yang lelaki panda itu bawa kedalam menara. "Sangat jarang sekali sepi seperti ini. Biasanya sangat ramai dan menunggu antrian untuk masuk."

Setelah masuk kedalam lift transparan –bagai tak menginjak tanah- yang membawa mereka keatas, mereka sampai pada puncak menara. Tao lantas berlari kecil menuju teras menara yang memiki kubah piramid tersebut. Ia rentangkan tangannya dengan mata terpejam. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma segar dari air kanal yang mengalir. Kris yang melihat kekasihnya tersebut hanya tersenyum. Ia melangkah pelan menuju Tao dan memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang.

"Indah..." Desis Kris tepat ditelinga Tao. Kekasihnya itu tersenyum lantas membuka matanya. Mengamati suasana sekitar yang begitu memukau.

Bangunan yang terletak di kawasan Piazza San Marco ini benar-benar menyuguhan pemandangan yang 360derajat. Juga terdapat teropong yang sering kali digunakan untuk melihat bintang.

'Andai ini malam hari...' pikir mereka.

"Tao... ayo ke puncak. Pasti sangat indah." Kris mengenggam tangan Tao dan berniat masuk kembali ke menara. Namun, seketika bangunan menara itu lenyap dari pandangan. Tergantikan oleh hamparan pasir hitam dan view pegunungan yang berkabut.

.

.

"Padang pasir?" Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya mereka mengerutkan dahi. Kini, tepat didepan mereka, terdapat lautan pasir hitam yang berkilau. Terlihat sisi teratas dari sang Raja Surya mulai merangkak naik dari atas horizon timur.

"Bukan Kris. Ini bukan padang pasir. Kau lihat itu. Itu gunung. Dan ada kabut tebal yang menyelimutinya. Aku tak pernah mendengar ada padang pasir yang ada gunungnya," jelas Tao. Ia tersenyum mendapati reaksi Kris yang cemberut karena salah mengenali tempat. "Lagipula disini dingin."

Mereka segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka muncul tadi. Tempat duduk itu terbuat dari batu besar. Lengkap dengan meja kayu panjang yang tampaknya hanya di paku asal agar menyatu. Sepertinya hanya diletakkan begitu saja. Terkesan alami. Disisi tak jauh darinya –batu duduk tadi- terdapat pagar bamboo yang mengitari sekitar. Seperti pembatas.

"Bunga?" Tao mengambil sebuket bunga yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mendudukkan diri lantas segera mengamati bunga berwarna putih dan ungu. Terlihat cantik.

Kris mendekat. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya berniat mencium wangi yang ditawarkan oleh bunga kecil itu. "Wangi," gumamnya. "Juga cantik."

"Edelweis?" Tao memperhatikan baik-baik struktur bunga tersebut. "Benar. Ini Edelweis. Salah satu tanaman langka sekarang. Tunggu… jika ini edelweiss, berarti kita ada di… Bromo Mountain!"

Mata Kris melebar. "Bro-Bromo Mountain? Indonesia? Benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk mantap. Telunjuknya menunjuk pegunungan yang ada didepannya. "Itu gunung Bromo. Cantik dengan kabut seperti itu. Ahh… Sunrise disini juga indah. Edelweis tumbuh di dataran dengan ketinggian lebih dari 2000meter dpa. Aku membacanya diperpustakaan sekolah tentang ini. Telaah Muggle dan Keajaiban Dunia Muggle. Sungguh, lebih indah dari pada digambar."

Kris mengangguk mengerti. Ia tatap kembali sebuket bunga tadi. "Sepertinya aku juga pernah membaca tentang Edelweis. Bunga lambang keabadian dan ketulusan?" Kris memastikan.

Tao mengangguk mantap. "Yaa… seperti itu. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana menjabarkannya. Tapi kurang lebih memang seperti itu. Seandainya ada minuman hangat." Uap udara yang keluar dari bibir Tao menandakan udara yang benar-benar dingin.

Tagghhh…

Ehh…

Tao menoleh. Dimeja tiba-tiba muncul 2 cangkir… teh? Ia meraih dan mengenggam cangkir tersebut. Merasakan hangat yang ia peroleh darinya. Ia mengamatinya sejenak dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma teh yang menurutnya jauh lebih segar dari teh di kedai Sir Pook di Hogsmeade.

"Disebut sebagai lambang keabadian karena bunganya tahan lama jika sudak mekar seperti ini. Disebut lambang ketulusan, yaa… Kau tau sendiri habitat bunga ini adalah dataran tinggi seperti ini. Seolah menerima berbagai keadaan dengan selalu tersenyum." Kris memutar-mutar buket bunga yang ia pegang.

"Aku tak tau jika kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu. Bukankah kau orang yang, irit bicara?" Tao mencibir.

Kris bedehem dan meraih secangkir gelas yang lain. "Panda nakal." Ia mencium Tao lagi.

Sreekk...

Sreekk...

Mereka menoleh kesumber suara. Terlihat disana, tak jauh dari mereka, seekor kuda yang tak bisa dibilang kecil tengah memandangi Kris dan Tao. Tingginya pasti lebih dari 2 menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ayooo...~" Tao menarik Kris agar beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah si Kuda berwarna coklat terang tersebut. Kris sempat tertawa karena surai kuda yang kini tengah di usap lembut oleh tangan kekasihnya itu ternyata dikepang rapi. Benar-benar lucu.

"Tak mau naik?" Tao yang telah berada di atas tubuh si kuda menjulurkan tangan. Berniat mengajak Kris untuk berkeliling. "Kau tau, sangat tidak lengkap jika mengunjungi Bromo Mountain tanpa menungganggi si Ponny cantik ini."

Pemuda yang masih berdiri itu nampak berfikir. "Eumhh... baiklah." Kris melompat. Anehnya, walaupun lompatannya ringan, ia dapat menjangkau punggung si kuda yang sangat tinggi tersebut. "Menakjubkan," gumamnya.

Kaki kuda mulai melangkah pelan menapakki hamparan pasir. Meninggalkan jejak bundar disana. Sesekali angin bertiup. Menyibak helai rambut Tao yang tak terlindungi oleh topi rajut miliknya.

Tao menoleh kebelakang saat ia merasakan bahu kanan miliknya terasa berat. Kris, kekasihnya, tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Tangan tegasnya memeluk perut Tao yang notabene berada didepan.

"Sangat nyaman." Tao mendengar Kris berdesis seperti itu. Ia mengulum senyum. Memang benar, sangat nyaman dan indah. Menungganggi kuda ditengah pasir seperti ini, ditemani oleh udara yang dingin dan suasana yang tenang. Benar-benar suasana impian bukan ?

"Kau suka?" suara Kris terdengar lagi.

Tao mengangguk. "Aku memang suka dengan keindahan alam seperti ini, Kris."

"Baiklah... Aku akan sering mengajakmu perpetualang, dear... Banyak tempat-tempat di dataran Inggris Raya yang perlu kita jajakki," Kris berujar semangat. Membayangkan dirinya dengan Tao yang akan pergi berpetualang.

'_Kenapa kesannya seperti bulan madu?'_ batin Tao.

"Tak menjawab?"

"Ehh... Yaa... Terse-... wuahhhh... Kris! Ada apa dengan kudanya?! Kenapa berlari kencang?!" Tao menjerit panik saat kuda yang mereka tungganggi mulai berlari kencang membelah heningnya suasana. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Mereka mulai melihat kabut hitam pekat layaknya Black Hole didepan mata.

Dan tiba-tiba...

.

.

Mereka membuka mata. Dan hal yang pertama mereka rasakan adalah, hawa panas dan terik matahari yang menyengat.

"Panasnya..." Tao mengeluh seraya membuka mantel dan meletakkannya pada ranting pohon yang berada didekatnya. Ia melirik Kris yang juga tengah melepas jaket miliknya.

"Ahh... kenapa panas sekali..." Tao mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya di bagian leher. Peluh sedikit demi sedikt mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Ckk..." Kris berdecak gemas. Ia ambil tempat disisi Tao dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batu besar yang berada disana. "Kita tidak lagi di Atlantik. Jelas saja panas," cibir Kris. Ia mengusap peluh Tao yang semakin merembes keluar dan mengalir dari dahinya.

"Lalu kita ada dimana? Kenapa panas sekali...!" geram lelaki berambut merah gelap itu.

Kris tak menjawab. Ia memilih memperhatikan sekitar. Tanahnya terlihat gersang dengan semak belukar dan jenis pohon tinggi dan besar dengan daun yang sedikit. Kaktus dan tanaman merambat ikut mendominasi.

"Seperti Afrika..." gumam Kris. Ia menatap Tao lewat ekor matanya. "Dear... kita sepertinya ada di Afrika."

"APA?!" Tao memekik tak percaya. Matanya melebar menatap Kris yang kini tengah menutup telinganya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Dear... jangan berteriak seperti itu..." Kris memperingatkan. "Kau sungguh membuatku kaget."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tak mau kemana-kemana. Panas. Sungguh, aku tak suka..." desis Tao. Ia letakkan kepalanya pada pundak Kris. Tangannya tak berhenti bekerja sebagai kipas.

"Kita tunggu disini sampai berpindah tempat," usul Kris.

"Aku haus, Kris..." Tao memelas. Matanya berputar mencari sumber air yang mungkin dapat membasahi tenggorokkannya yang telah kering.

"Tahan dulu. Kita tak membawa tongkat. Aku juga tak melihat sumber air di sekitar sini," ujar Kris. Kepalanya berputar kesegala arah. Namun ia segera berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat lelaki yang ada disampingnya sedikit menegadah menatap Kris.

"Ada apa?"

Kris tak menjawab. Ia segera menarik tangan Tao dan menyambar mantel yang mereka gantung di ranting pohon. Lantas dengan setengah berlari, Kris menyeret Tao menjauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

"Kr-"

"Cepat lari, Tao!" pekik Kris. Langkahnya semakin lebar dan cepat. Membuat Tao harus berlari agar mengimbangi langkah kaki jerapah milik Kris. "Ada singa di belakang. Ohh salazar! Biarkan kami hidup." Kris mulai berlari dengan tangan yang tetap bertautan dengan jemari Tao.

"A-Apa?!" Tao berteriak. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Benar. Ada satu... DUA singa dibelakang mereka. "Kris... Kris! mereka menatap kita!" ujar Tao. Dan setelahnya mereka berlari membelah hamparan tanah tandus dan kering. Meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan akibat hentakan kaki mereka berdua.

"Kita sembunyi disana!" Kris berkata sembari menunjuk segerombol semak-semak tinggi. Mereka mulai menambah kecepatan lari.

Drapp...

Drapp...

Begitu sampai, mereka menunduk dan masuk kedalam gerombolan semak-semak belukar tinggi tersebut. "Kita sembunyi disini. Hhah..." Nafas mereka terenggah-enggah. Keringat membasahi kaus yang mereka pakai.

"Aku tak mau jadi makan siang para singa itu. Kris, aku takut..." desis Tao pelan. Ia menempel erat pada tubuh Kris dan memeluk posesif lengan Kris. Mengesampingkan rasa panas yang kian membakar kulit putih pucatnya.

"Tenang, dear... semua akan baik-baik saj- sst... diam..." Kris meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir saat pendengarannya menangkap bunyi-bunyi aneh dibelakang mereka. Kris memutar badan. Ia mengintip melalui celah-celah semak.

Sreeekk...

Sreekk...

Gggrrrrrrhhh...

Mata bulan sabit milik Kris berubah layaknya purnama.

"T-Tao..."

"Yaaa... yaa? ada apa?" Tao memutar badan perlahan dan mengikuti arah pandang Kris. Bibirnya membulat menatap dua singa tadi yang tengah seperti kebingungan mencari mangsanya yang lolos.

Eehhh... bukan 'seperti'... melainkan 'memang kebingungan'...

"Kris... sekali lagi... aku takut..." ujar Tao bergetar. Jantungnya serasa ingin terjun sekarang.

"Sial..." desis Kris. Ia kembali memutar kepala mencari tempat berlindung lain yang dirasa lebih aman. "Tak ada tempat berlindung..."

Kreetekk...

Bunyi ranting patah akibat injakkan terdengar. Membuat keduanya saling pandang dan menahan nafas. Lalu mereka alihkan pandangannya kearah dua singa tersebut.

MEREKA MELANGKAH MENDEKAT!

Membuat 2 lelaki tampan yang kini hanya bisa pasrah tersebut merangkak pelan kebelakang.

Kreteekkk...

Sekali lagi, bunyi ranting terdengar... dilanjutkan dengan pemandangan moncong seekor singa tadi yang terlihat jelas di mata Kris dan Tao.

"Ggggrrrrrhh..."

Raungan kembali terdengar. Diikuti langkah seekor singa lagi yang berjalan kesamping rekan satunya. Kedua-nya menatap Kris dan Tao dengan tatapan khas seekor karnivora yang kelaparan.

Tak bisa bergerak. Baik Kris maupun Tao menahan nafas. Mata keduanya tertutup menunggu sesuatu yang sangat tak diinginkan terjadi.

Menjadi menu makan siang seekor- dua ekor singa tentu tak ada yang mengingginkannya, bukan...

Sreekkk...

Sreekkk...

Langkah itu kembali terdengar... dan kedua singa tersebut mulai berlari menerjang kearah Kris dan Tao.

5 detik...

10 detik...

20 detik...

Seperkian detik telah berlalu, dan tak ada apa-apa yang menimpa mereka...

.

.

Kris merasa ada yang aneh. Dia merasa tak berpijak pada tanah atau dimanapun dan yang ada diatasnya hanya langit biru dengan awan-awan culumus-nya. Ia merasa melayang-layang seperti...

Oooh TIDAK!

Mereka memang tengah melayang-layang karena sedetik kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh gravitasi.

"KENAPA PERPINDAHAN TEMPAT TAK MEMILIH LOKASI YANG BENAR?!" pekik Tao yang ada disamping Kris. Ternyata pemuda panda itu telah tersadar dengan apa yang menimpa mereka. Mata pandanya terpejam rapat. Bibir kucingnya terus menjerit-jerit. Kris mencoba tenang. Sebisa mungkin ia tak gegabah. Kris berusaha menyambar tangan Tao. Dan setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, ia menarik Tao kedalam pelukkannya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menjadi tameng kalau-kalau mereka menghantam tanah berkaktus.

Dataran telah terlihat, dan sepertinya bukan tanah berkatus seperti pemikiran Kris yang menyambut mereka. Melainkan lautan!

Sekali lagi... LAUTAN siap menerima kedatangan Kris dan Tao!

Bbyyyurrrr!

Punggung Kris terasa panas dan sakit saat menghantam air. Rasa shock dan kaget mereka singkirkan karena mereka masih harus berenang ke bibir pantai. Untung saja mereka tak jatuh ditengah lautan sehingga bereka hanya perlu berenang menepi sekitar 10 menit untuk mencapai daratan.

Nafas Kris terenggah-enggah begitu sampai ditepi. Ia segera membantu Tao berdiri dan menuntunnya menuju bawah pohon dan mendudukkan diri mereka disana. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, mantel mereka telah terpasang sempurna ditubuh mereka. Meskipun basah akibat air laut

"Aku serasa mau mati untuk yang kedua kalinya," Tao bergumam. Ia melepas mantelnya yang basah dan meletakkannya begitu saja di pasir. Membuat pasir melekat pada bagian dasarnya. Begitu pun dengan Kris. Tak lupa mereka juga melepas sepatu mereka. "Padahal aku hanya perlu seteguk air. Uhhuukkk... sepertinya aku meminum air laut terlalu banyak... Uhukkk... Uhuukk." Tao terbatuk dan sedikit memuntahkan air asin dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya mampu menekan-nekan tengkuk Tao dan memijatnya pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Raut wajah kris terlihat cemas.

Tao mengangguk pelan. Ia segera berdiri dan seperti tak kenal lelah, ia berjalan menuju pantai. "Aku ingin berenang!" teriaknya. Tangannya terbuka seakan menerima hembusan angin hangat yang berhembus disana.

"Jangan bermain air," Kris memberi peringatan.

Tao menoleh dan menatap Kris cemberut. "Kita sudah basah..."

"Ini sudah sore. Air laut akan pasang. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja." Ia menautkan jemarinya pada tangan Tao dan segera mereka melangkah menyisiri bibir pantai.

"Ini pantai apa?" Tao masih saja bergumam seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tak tau tentang pantai apa ini. Pasirnya yang putih. Ombak yang mulai membesar dan menggulung saling berkejaran. Warna jingga akibat pantulan sinar matahari.

"Matira Beach."

"Ehh..." Tao menengadah menatap Kris. "Pantai apa?"

"Matira Beach, Bora-Bora. Ini ada di Kepulauan Tahiti yang merupakan pulau terbesar dari Kepulauan Society. Tepatnya di bagian selatan samudra Pasifik." Kris berujar tak percaya. Sungguh. Hal sangat tak masuk akal jika mereka bisa dengan mudah berpindah tempat dari Negara satu ke Negara lain. Tetapi, mereka siswa Hogwarts. Dan hal yang tak masuk akal, akan menjadi masuk akal disana.

"Matira?"

"Yaa… Kau lihat, pasirnya sangat putih dan halus." Kris berjongkok dan mengambil segenggam pasir, lalu berdiri lagi dan memperlihatkannya pada Tao.

"Benar… Sangat halus." Tao merasakan tekstur pasir pantai putih itu sangat lembut ditangannya. Juga hangat. "Lalu, bagaimana kau tau?"

Kris memandang sekitar. "Tenang dan hangat adalah ciri utama air pantai ini. Tapi entahlah. Sekarang iklim global tak menentu. Angin tropis disini juga sejuk. Karena terletak di ujung selatan Bora Bora. Air sebening Kristal. Hamparan pulau kecil," mereka mulai melangkah menjejakki pasir basah dengan telapak kaki mereka, "bebatuan karang. Matahari disini juga indah."

"Sunset. Kris lihat… Sunset yang indah!" Tao memandang takjub pada sinar kemilau yang dihasilkan oleh matahari yang memantul dari air laut. Seperti lautan berlian. Tangannya terangkat membentuk love sign. Membingkai matahari yang perlahan mulai terbenam.

Kris tersenyum. Terbesit ide jahil dipikirannya. "Tao, kau tau, jika sepasang kekasih yang berciuman disana," Kris menunjuk sebuah bebatuan yang berada di dalam air. Sedikit menjorok dan hanya memperlihatkan permukaan datarnya saja. "Pasangan itu akan awet hingga pernikahan."

Tao mengerjap. Ia memandang Kris tak percaya. "Kau percaya mitos muggle?"

"Teman muggle ayahku telah membuktikannya." Kris tersenyum jahil. HHeii… ia hanya membual tentang mitos itu. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari kekasihnya. Apa itu salah?

"Itu namanya jodoh," sangkal pemuda yang kini tengah menatap lurus pada garis cakrawala.

"Mau mencobanya?"

Hening.

Tao tak membuka suara. Ia tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

"Panda? Dear? Kau diam?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" Tao menunduk menatap kerang dan keong yang bertebaran disekitar kakinya. "Kris… aku tak pernah melakukannya." Ia berjongkok dan mengambil satu diantaranya. Meniup kecil lantas mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Membiarkan hewan bercangkang tersebut berjalan dan mengubur dirinya dibalik pasir. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya."

Seakan tak percaya, Kris tanpa sadar membuka lebar bibirnya. Membentuk huruf 'O'. "T-tao… Kau tidak sedang bercanda?"

Tao menggeleng. Ia bangkit dan menatap Kris. "Aku tak pernah melakukannya. Maafkan aku… Aku tak pandai dalam hal seperti itu." Ia menatap Kris dengan mata sayu."Apa kau kecewa?"

Kris langsung menggeleng. Pertanda ia tak mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu. "Kenapa kecewa? Aku justru senang. Setidaknya, kau benar-benar… yaaa… indah. Seperti itu." Lelaki berbaju putih itu tersenyum dan meraih tangan Tao lalu berjalan menuju batu yang telah Kris ceritakan sebagai 'mitos'.

"Aku mencintaimu… dan kau mencintaiku." Kris berdiri disamping Tao. Diatas batu bermitos palsu tentang cinta tersebut. "Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Kau tau, aku tak akan memaksa…"

Kris menghentikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu kenyal dan lembut menempel pada bibirnya.

Tao menciumnya…

Meskipun hanya menempel, tapi hal tersebut sukses membuat Kris terpaku.

Tao tak pernah menciumnya terlebih dulu. Pengecualian untuk sebuah kecupan di pipi ataupun kening. Tao sering melakukannya. Namun saat ini… dibibir.

"Ada apa?" Kris membuka suara tanpa melepas tautan diantara mereka. Kedua bibir masih saling menempel.

"Lakukan." Tao berujar pelan namun penuh ketegasan. Matanya beradu pandang dengan onyx abu-abu terang milik kekasihnya.

Kris yang bingung lantas sedikit demi sedikit melepas tautan mereka. Ia memandang Tao yang kini tengah menunduk seakan tengah memperhatikan batu yang mereka pijak. "Dear, ada apa denganmu?" Ia mengulurkan tangan meraih dagu Tao agar menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

Tao menggeleng lalu segera berhambur kedalam pelukkan Kris. Ia peluk erat leher kekasih tampannya itu. "Maafkan aku… Hiksss…"

Lelaki tampan itu terkejut mendengar isakkan Tao yang kini tengah memeluknya itu. Ia melepas pelukkan pada lehernya dan menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya. "Kau menangis?"

Tao masih terisak.

"Kau tau, aku tak memaks-"

"Kumohon… Lakukan…" Tao menengadah dan menatap Kris dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Ohhh… Demi Salazar sang pendiri Slytherin! Sungguh tega Kris menipu sosok menggemaskan yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Jantung Kris mulai berpacu. Haruskah ia melakukannya? Ini kesempatan. Mereka tak pernah melakukan ciuman dengan lumatan. Tapi… tetapi… ini akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan terbesar. Bisa saja di waktu mendatang Tao mengetahui kebenaran. Dan, bagaimana jika Tao merasa dikecewakan dan akhirnya meminta berpisah?

Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mengusir segala pikiran yang tak ingin terjadi. Sungguh, ia tak ingin berpisah dengan panda yang sekarang ini tengah menatapnya dengan bibir kucingnya yang begetar halus.

Ehh...

Tunggu…

Bibir itu…

Kenapa Kris jadi ingin benar-benar melakukannya?

"Kris… Kau membenciku? Kenapa kau tak melakukannya?" Nada bicara Tao mulai terdengar lirih. Apa ia menahan untuk tak menangis?

Arrghhh… Kris bodoh…

"Kris…" panggil Tao sekali lagi.

"Be-begini Tao," Kris berdehem. Cukup, ia tak mau berbohong. "Itu, sebenarnya… tak ada mitos seperti itu. Itu, bualanku saja."

Mata Tao yang memerah membulat sempurna. "Kau membohongiku?"

Kris mengeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak-tidak seperti itu. Sungguh…" Kris mulai Nampak panic ketika ia menyadari Tao telah membuang muka darinya.

"Tao… Bukankah aku sudah jujur? Setidaknya aku tak mencuri ciuman pertamamu dengan sebuah kebohongan bukan?"

Pemuda berambut merah gelap itu tak menjawab. Masih betah mempertahankan atensinya untuk memandangi matahari yang tersisa diatas lautan.

Kris meraih tangan Tao dan mencium punggung tangan halus tersebut. Sukses membuat Tao menoleh.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tak mau memintanya dengan memaksa. Oke?" Kris tersenyum. Sedangkan Tao masih tetap tak membuka suara. Namun bibirnya tertarik kebelakang. Tersenyum menatap Kris.

Tiba-tiba, batu besar yang mereka pijak anjlok kebawah. Membuat tubuh mereka terendam air sebatas dada.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba batunya tenggelam?" Tao yang kini tengah memeluk erat leher Kris berujar bingung. "Apa kita akan berpindah tempat la-…"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka seperti didorong paksa ketengah. Berputar-putar dalam pusaran air besar yang tiba-tiba saja… menghilang.

.

.

"Dimana lagi ini?" ujar Kris. Bajunya yang semula basah, telah mengering. Ditambah dengan ia telah menggenakan mantelnya lagi berikut dengan sepatunya tentu saja.

"Air mancur Trevi. Kris, kita ke Itali lagi?" Tao menatap objek yang ada didepannya. Kris berbalik. Karena memang, sejak mereka mendarat tadi, ia berdiri membelakangi Tao.

"Trevi? Bukankah kita telah ke Itali? Tempat awal kita mendarat adalah Itali kan?"

Tao tak menjawab. Ia masih terpana menyaksikan Air Mancur terindah di dunia muggle ini. Patung Neptunus yang tengah mengendarai kereta yang berbentuk kerang nampak gagah. Ditambah dengan tarikkan oleh dua kuda laut sebagai tokoh sentral yang tiap-tiapnya dipandu oleh Triton.

Juga terdapat patung-patung dewa-dewi Yunani. Seperti bangunan berpilar tinggi yang dalam perjalanan sebelumnya mereka lewati.

"Kudanya berbeda..." ujar Tao sembari memperhatikan patung kuda yang ia maksud.

"Kuda tersebut melambangkan keadaan lautan." Kris yang sedari tadi diam mulai membuka suara. Ia berjalan mendekat pada kolam tersebut. "Salah satu kuda terlihat jinak, sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat liar. Dua kuda ini sengaja digambarkan secara berbeda untuk melambangkan laut yang selalu bergejolak. Bukankah air laut terkadang sangat bersahabat, namun kadang juga dapat menjadi musuh kita?"

Tao memutar kedua matanya. " Aku malah berpikiran, kuda itu melambangkan dirimu."

Dahi Kris berkerut.

"Yaa... Kau kadang terlihat jinak. Tapi juga kadang terlihat sangat buas. Kau tau, seperti kedua tokoh kuda itu..." Tao berujar sembari terkekeh lebar. Membiarkan Kris dengan ekspresinya yang sulit diartikan.

Hheeh, mana ada yang mau jika kau disamakan dengan kuda?

Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas berat...

Menghela nafas frustasi karena dirinya yang disebut-sebut sebagai Pangeran Slytheryn, nyatanya, di samakan dengan seekor kuda oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

KUDA.

KUDA.

KU...DA...

hhaha...

hhaaa...

.

Lama mereka terdiam karena tenggelam dalam keindahan sang Trevi. Hingga akhirnya, suara berat Kris kembali memecah keheningan.

"Kau tau, jika kita melempar koin ke kolam ini, kita bisa kembali kesini. Jika kita melempar 2 koin, maka kita akan menemukan jodoh kita disini."

"Caranya?"

"Kau tinggal memunggunggi kolam," Kris berbalik, "arahkan lemparan tanganmu disini, diatas bahu, dan… plungggg… masuk kekolam." Kris memberi contoh seolah-olah ia memang sedang melempar koin kearah kolam air mancur itu.

"Ayo kita mencobanya…" Tao berlari ke arah stan koin dan mengambil 2 keping koin yang tergeletak diatas meja. Lalu berjalan kembali kearah Kris.

"Hanya satu?" Kris mengerutkan dahi saat ia menerima sekeping koin dari Tao.

Tak ada jawaban lagi, karena Tao telah sibuk mengambil posisi untuk melempar.

"Tunggu…" cegah Kris saat Tao mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar. "Bersama-sama."

Mereka lantas berdiri bersebelahan. Membelakangi air mancur.

"Hitungan ketiga. Satu…Dua…" Mereka saling melirik lewat ekor mata masing-masing. "Tiga…"

Pluuunggg…

Mendarat sukses.

Mereka saling memberikan senyum sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju pinggiran kolam. Namun…

"Iniiiiiii?"

.

.

"Eiffel!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

Mereka menengadah menatap menara rancangan Gustave Eiffel tersebut. Lampu-lampu neon yang menyala menambah kesan romantis dan indah pada tower kebanggaan masyarakan Paris. Simbol kota pusat mode dunia tersebut. Letaknya yang dekat dengan Sungai Seine membuat pantulan menara pada permukaan sungai.

Mereka segera berjalan masuk kedalam box lift. Saat hendak menekan tombol angka, lift transparan tersebut telah bergerak naik keatas. Laju lift yang mereka naiki sangat pelan. Hingga mereka bisa dengan leluasa menikmati pemandang kota Paris dimalam hari. Gedung tinggi yang menjulang. Gedung opera. Sungai yang memantulkan bayangan jembatan yang ada diatasnya. Disneyland Paris pun juga terlihat meskipun remang-remang.

"Kau tau, menara ini telah banyak mengalami renovasi sejak di bangun hingga sekarang?" Kris membuka suara. Ia berbicara tanpa menatap Tao. Pandangnnya lurus menatap hutan beton yang berada didepannya. "Pernah mengalami kebakaran dan tiangnya pernah tersambar petir." Kris mencengkram kuat peganggannya pada teralis besi.

Tao mengangguk. "Aku tak tau apa-apa tentang Eiffel. Yang aku tau, ini sangat indah," ujarnya dengan decakkan kagum.

Lift berhenti, dan pintu terbuka sendiri. Mereka melangkah keluar dan berjalan menuju beranda menara.

"Bintang yang indah," gumam Tao. Ia membungkuk untuk memposisikan matanya pada ujung teropong. Sedangkan Kris, masih lalu lalang mengamati interior kerangka besi setinggi 98,638 kaki yang kini mereka pijak. Tangan besarnya kerap kali terlihat menyentuh apa yang menurutnya mengagumkan. Papan tergantung yang berisi keterangan singkat tentang Eiffel. Potret para pekerja dan perancangnya. Potret kejadian kebakaran pun terpasang jelas disini. Latar belakang, polemik, sejarah dan berbagai hal tentang Eiffel tertampang jelas pada lembar-lembar kertas yang terpajang sempurna.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat Tao berdiri.

"Indah?"

Tao mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya menunjuk sebuah bintang. "Sirius."

"Yang paling terang itu?"

Sekali lagi, Tao mengangguk. "Kau tau, aku ingin seperti sirius."

Kris menatap Tao dengan pandangan aneh. Ia mulai berjalan kesamping Tao. "Kenapa? Kau bahkan telah menjadi bintang Sirius untukku."

"Sirius selalu bersinar paling terang diatas sana."

"Lalu?"

"Sirius tetap bersinar paling terang meskipun tertutupi oleh awan."

"Umur Sirius-"

"-tak akan panjang?" Tao memotong kalimat Kris. "Yaa... aku tau... Tapi bukankah sebuah kebahagian tersendiri jika kita mampu membuat setiap orang tersenyum karena kita? Meskipun kita tau, umur kita tak panjang?"

Mata Kris terbelalak dan reflek ia memeluk Tao dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kekasihnya. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu!"

"Hhee? Itu hanya filosofi Kris..." Tao perlahan melepaskan kukungan lengan Kris. "Yang jelas, aku ingin selalu bisa membuatmu tersenyum."

Kris menghela nafas. "Aku harus berkata apa lagi..." ujarnya dengan gemas. Ia jepit hidung Tao dengan kedua jarinya. "Cukup dengan kau disampingku, dan dengan kau mencintaiku, selama itulah kau akan selalu dapat melihat senyumku."

"Terima kasih..." Tao bergumam.

"Untuk?"

"Melindungiku dari panasnya punggung karena menghantam air laut tadi. Terima kasih..."

Kris menatap Tao datar. Membuat kekasihnya tersebut memandang heran dengan kerjapan mata tak mengerti. "Ada apa?" dengung Tao.

"Aku melakukan tugasku untuk melindungi seseorang yang ku cintai. Tak perlu berterima kasih, karena aku kekasihmu. Sebab itulah aku ingin melindungimu."

"Benarkah?" cicit Tao.

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungi orang yang berarti baginya? Tentu saja tak ada," Kris mengacak rambut Tao penuh cinta. "Dan karena kau sungguh sangat berarti untuk ku, saat ini dan selamanya, aku akan lakukan apapun untuk melindungimu..." kalimatnya terhenti. Lebih tepatnya, Kris menggantung kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

.

.

"...melindungi sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku," lanjutnya dengan kemantapan luar biasa.

Tao merona. Kata-kata Kris sungguh membuatnya tenang. Ia tersenyum lebar. Membuat matanya seperti segaris hitam. "Kau tau, kenapa sewaktu di Air Mancur Trevi, aku hanya mengambil 2 koin?" tanyanya. Ia tatap langit kelam diatas.

"Entahlah. Ada apa?"

"Karena aku berharap, kita datang kesana lagi."

Kris menyatukan alisnya. "Kau tak berniat mencari jodoh?"

"Buat apa?"

"Pendamping hidup... mungkin," lirih Kris.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Tao tersenyum. "Bukankah..." ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Yaaa?"

"...kau takdirku?" lajutnya kemudian.

Deg...

Deg...

"Benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk mantap. Ia menghadap Kris dan menarik kerah mantel miliknya. Membuatnya kini menatap langsung iris abu-abu kekasihnya. "Aku mencintai mu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Tao mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kris. Membuat lelaki pirang itu terdiam. Tak ada rekasi yang diberikan oleh Kris. Matanya masih membelalak. Namun segera tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh panda kecilnya tersebut.

Kris mulai mengecup bibir Tao. Menikmati manis yang ia rasakan dari peach merah milik kekasihnya. Ia mengigit bibir Tao pelan dan segara melesakkan lidahnya begitu sang pemilik membuka mulutnya. Menautkan organ tak bertulang miliknya dengan milik Tao. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Tao agar lebih memperdalam tautan mereka. Reflek, Tao juga mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kris. Matanya terpejam.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah diselimuti oleh riak angin kecil. Seolah menerbangkan mereka menuju suatu tempat...

.

.

Putih.

Itulah warna yang pertama mereka lihat saat kedua mata mereka terbuka. Mereka mulai bangun dan memandang sekitar. Tunggu... mereka tau tempat ini...

"Tao! Apa yang lakukan dengan tiduran diatas salju malam-malam begini?"

Suara ini... Tao mengenalnya. Derap langkah kaki yang berlari kearahnya terdengar.

"Tao... Cepat bangun." Sebuah tangan terulur didepan Tao. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Ren serta Minhyun yang berdiri disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tao meraih tangan tesebut. Kemudian membantu Kris yang juga masih terlentang di salju.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dan darimana saja kau, Tao? Aku sudah kembali dari Diagon Alley pukul 4 sore tadi. Aku mencarimu, tapi kau tak ada." Ren berceloteh sembari memasangkan mantel miliknya ketubuh Tao. Begitu pula Minhyun. Ia memasangkan mantelnya pada tubuh pangeran Slytherin tersebut.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan," ujar Kris. Ia meraih tangan Tao dan mengenggamnya. "Ayo masuk. Kalian masuklah dulu ke asrama. Kami akan segera menyusul."

Ren memandang sebal ke arah Kris. "Baju Tao basah. Harus segera ganti."

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya sebentar. Siapkan saja air lavender hangat untuk Tao." Kris dan Tao lantas berjalan menuju lorong sepi didekat halaman kasti.

"Ada apa Kris? Aku sungguh kedinginan."

"Jangan bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Biarkan jadi rahasia kita. Mengerti."

Tao mengangguk. Ia semakin mencengkram mantel merah milik Ren. "Itu saja? Aku ingin berendam air hangat. Aku harus segera kembali ke asrama. Sampai jumpa Kris. Aku mencintaimu." Tao yang tengah mengigil mulai berbalik badan. Namun gerakkannya terhenti saat tangan Kris menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Terima kasih untuk hal yang terakhir tadi."

"Yang mana?" Tao memiringkan kepala.

"Terima kasih ciumanmu."

Tao bersemu merah. Tiba-tiba saja badannya memanas. Padahal suhu udara sedang berada di 2derajat –menurutnya-

"Eunghhh... Yaa... aku mengerti."

"Kita ke Diagon Alley besok. Aku akan menjemputmu ke asrama." Kris memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Tao yang kini membeku. "Aku mencintaimu." Lalu berbalik dan melangkah menuju asramanya.

Sebelum Kris benar-benar berbelok, Tao mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak nyaring...

"KAU YANG AKAN MEMBAYAR SELURUH BARANG BELANJAANKU KAN?!"

.

.

.

**Romantic ****Places**

.

.

.

FIN

FINISH

END

FF ke-blalalaaa *lupa. Anggap aja sequelnya Kris and Amortentia.

Maaf jika alur kecepetan... Banyak typo –yakin-... bahasa absurd... kekurangan disana-sini... dan lain lain...

Untuk yang udah baca dan riview, Makasih... Xie-Xie... Arigataou... Gomawo... Thank You... Gracias... I love You...

Silent riders, tengKYU udah mau baca...

Last cuap, MIND TO REVIEW?

.

**p.s : **yang nungguin it's hurt, sabar yaa... chap 4 hampir selesai aku tulis. Masih 60% lah kira-kira. Aku harap enggak mengecewakan lagi...-pundung-

Masalahnya, saya gak jago buat angst/hurt. Beneran deh... gak pinter. Mind to help me? kontak me via pm.

.

**p.s.s :** FF ini terinspirasi dari novel milikku *ngaku-ngaku*. Novel karya Whindy Puspitadewi yang berjudul **INCOGNITO *bahasa Belanda*, **yang jika dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya **TANAH TAK DIKENAL**. *Mbak Whindy, aku promosiin novelmu*

Beda-nya, jika di FF ini perjalanan tempat dalam satu hari, maka di novel itu lebih luas. Incognito bercerita tentang petualangan Sisca dan Erik, juga seseorang dari masa lalu bernama Carl. Mereka berpindah-pindah tempat dari tahun ke tahun. Dari tempat asing satu ke tempat asing yang lain dan bertemu tokoh-tokoh sejarah yang sebelumnya hanya mereka lihat dalam buku.

Terima Kasih...


End file.
